Among advertisements currently provided to users, a representative banner advertisement or an advertisement inserted at the beginning of a video is provided in such a manner that the advertisement is mounted to an application.
However, since the advertisement is provided in such a manner that the advertisement is mounted to the application, the user cannot select, edit, or store an advertisement logo or the like included in the advertisement.
Accordingly, the stereotype is created that the banner advertisement or the advertisement inserted into the beginning of the video is “forcibly exposed”, and the stereotype is emphasized on a limited and small screen, particularly such as a desktop computer, a TeleVision (TV), or an electronic device. Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for providing advertisement data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.